Kyo's first rainbow
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: At Tohru's funeral, Kyo needs to see a sign that she is always with him. But he dind't know that it would be signified in his first rainbow. ONE SHOT sorry if the summary is bad


Kyo's First Rainbow

**a:N: Hey guys! I'm pretty bored, so I decided to just do a little write a one shot. I don't expect it to be any good, but you guys might have a different opinions! **

**So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The dreary, droning sound of the organ echoed through the elegant, gothic church. In front of the massive, golden altar sat a beautiful, but haunting black casket. A pool of red velvet flowed inside the casket.

Yet the person inside this elegant casket was even more beautiful than anything in sight.

Even in death, she still seemed to shine, just like she used to when she was among the living. Her brown hair flowed like the finest river, and it shined brilliantly in the chandelier candle light. Sakura petals rested peacefully in her hair.

Her innocent, shining brown eyes were closed, yet they looked only in the state in sleep, and that they could flutter open any minute, filled with warm, shining kindness once again.

Her sweet, beautiful mouth was curved in a tiny smile, for even on the verge of death, managed to find something about the world that made her smile. Then again, almost anything in the entire world could have made her smile.

And Kyo couldn't protect her. He hated how he just watched her fall, and did nothing.

_Dammit… Why the hell didn't I do anything! _Kyo thought, clenching his fists as the usher mentioned that it was his turn to see Tohru ( a:N: They could only see her one at a time. The sohmas I mean) _Dammit! I'm so pathetic…._

He walked stiffly towards her casket after all of the rest of the Sohmas paid their respects.

As he walked towards his destination, Kyo tuned his ears to the sound of the harsh, pouring rain. It seemed ironic that rain would come on a day such as this.

_It's raining…_Kyo thought, peacefulness entering into his troubled soul. _I wonder if there will be a rainbow after the storm…_

At the thought of rainbows, a precious flashback entered into Kyo's mind…

**A few days ago….**

" _Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun dinner is ready!" Tohru exited out of the kitchen through the thin paper door that led to outside. " Kyo-kun!" She tried again trying to gain the cat's attention, for he was busy training out in the soft, gentle rain._

" _I'll be there in a second." Kyo growled dropping the huge iron weight he was lifting onto the soft, wet earth. " So just hang on and wait for me." _

" _Yes!" Tohru responded in her typical sincere voice that was filled with determination and loyalty, as if waiting for Kyo was a great big obstacle she needed to over come. _

_Kyo just rolled his eyes as he climbed the wooden steps of the porch._

" _Oh wait Kyo-kun." _

_Kyo turned around and sighed when he saw her staying in the exact same spot, looking up to the gray, gloomy sky._

" _What is it now?" Kyo asked exasperation and impatience dripping in his voice._

_Tohru turned around and faced him, her smile brighter than the sun itself. " Don't you want to see if a rainbow will appear after the storm is over?" Her voice was filled with childlike innocence and enthusiasm._

_Kyo melted at Tohru's beautiful innocence, and could feel his face heat up. _

" _T-That's a stupid thing to wait for!" He turned away, trying to conceal his blush. ' Besides, I'm hungry…. And I hate rainbows! That's why I've never seen one!" Kyo started to raise his voice, mostly in self frustration._

_Tohru's big brown eyes grew even bigger at this comment. " You never seen one in you're life! That's awful Kyo-kun!" _

_Kyo still couldn't look at her, embarrassed by his childish blush. " I-it's nothing! I don't really care!" He turned to face her again, blush growing by the minute. " So you shouldn't either!"_

_Tohru clenched her fits in determination. " But I do! And I promise I'll show you one!" Her smile grew bigger as she got closer to him. " And I will be right there with you when you see it!" _

_Kyo at that moment, couldn't help but smile. " You are so… hopeless." Looking at her eyes filled with love, he gently enlaced his hand into hers, and guided Tohru inside._

**End of flashback**

When Kyo finally reached the casket, he kneeled down at her side, and bowed his head in uncharacteristic reverence.

" Tohru…" He whispered her name, hoping she could hear him. " I'm so sorry…. I'm so incredibly sorry…."

Tears started to fill his intense eyes. " If you can hear me now… please send me a sign that you're here…anything." A single tear fell down his cheek as his heart shattered to tiny pieces. " I beg of you…."

Just thinking about her last moments made Kyo feel broken up inside.

**Two days ago…. **

" _Kyo-kun, thank you for going shopping with me today!" Tohru smiled her signature smile towards Kyo as the rain gently tapped the umbrella beneath them. "Yuki-kun said that he wasn't feeling well today, so I was worried if I could carry everything by myself! So I'm so thankful you offered to come with me!" _

_Kyo sighed as he took a rather heavy looking bag out of Tohru's hands. _

" _Jeez, it's not a big deal, so just give it a rest ok?" His eyes were fixed at the traffic light, which was currently glowing a bright red. _

_Tohru's expression suddenly turned to worry. " AH! I'm so sorry! I shall be quiet!" _

_Kyo suppressed a laugh by closing his lips tightly together. " Jeez, I just can't say it enough… you're so hopeless." He gave her a soft knock on the head._

_As they were waiting for the light to turn a glowing green, Tohru suddenly gasped. A small, tiny white puppy was right in the middle of the road, and was innocently sniffing the road. _

_And a car was on its way, coming at an alarming speed. _

" _That dog is really stupid…" Kyo said raising an eyebrow. " It should know better than to go right in the middle of the road. Right To-"_

_Kyo immediately stopped his sentence when he noticed that Tohru was no longer by his side. _

" _Oh no…" Kyo jerked his head to the middle of the road. A fallen umbrella was tumbling in random directions and was being swept away by the wind. Tohru was running towards the dog, in which seemed to be in slow motion, and wrapped her long arms protectively around it's body. _

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_Before Kyo could do anything, screeching sounds of car breaks echoed in the air, broken glass rested on the road , Tohru's desperate cries of pain rung in Kyo's ears and a puppy's fur was stained with crimson blood. _

**End of flashback**

Kyo looked up from his bow and looked upon Tohru's pale, lifeless face.

" I love you… and I'm sorry." Kyo whispered these words softly into her ear then kissed her one last time on top of the head.

Kyo then slowly got up, and left the church, for there was nothing left for him there now.

When he got outside, he could see that the rain had just stopped. The clouds of melancholy gray were moving on else where, and tints of pure blue were making their way to be seen.

But something caught Kyo's eye. Something high up in the clearing sky. Something colorful. Something beautiful and without flaw. Something he has never seen before.

A huge, beautiful rainbow towered over him and ruled the clearing blue sky.

Kyo stared in awe at the many different colors. And for a moment, just for a moment, he felt a familiar warmth within his presence.

" Tohru…." Kyo looked farther into the sky, eyes examining every little detail of the rainbow. " You truly are here…."

He smiled warmly as felt tears fall down his face, and what felt like a soft, gentle kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**a:N: Wow! Even though this was out of boredom, it took a long time to finish! I started this story around 11: 14 PM, and it's now 12:19 AM. I guess cuz I'm a slow writer. --;**

**I hope y'all liked the story and it wasn't too cheezy. Please tell me in a review what y'all thought! I accept all reviews whether they are good or bad! ( my account accepts anonymous reviews)**


End file.
